demyxtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Demyx Time 14
Demyx Time 14 is the fourteeth episode of Demyx Time Characters Demyx Axel Roxas Larxene Marluxia Xigbar Luxord Xemnas Saïx Xion Zexion Episode Summary ﻿Several plotlines intertwine in this episode. Roxas won't talk to Axel because he spent a whole year and a half with Demyx rather than him. Demyx watches the Iron Man 3 trailer on Xemnas' television, and provokes Xigbar to crash it in a Robert Downey Jr hating rage. Xemnas beats him up, and Xigbar ends up longing for the time of Organization II, when they were best friends. Demyx borrows one of Vexen's degrees, namely his engineering degree, to build an Iron Man suit. Demyx is revealed to have a brain, and Larxene, to be pregnant, and the father may be any member of the Organization XIII except Roxas and Vexen. She demands Saix give her maternity leave, and he gives her all of three days. Demyx demands Saïx give him funding for his Iron Man suit, and he gives him one pound just to have him shut up and do his mission. Marluxia panicks when he finds out Larxene is pregnant and wants him to be the father, and starts hiding. Xigbar steals Saïx's clothes so he can sneak in bed with Xemnas. The man finds out, and categorically refuses when Xemnas suggests a threeway. So, Xemnas decides to reject Xigbar in favor of Saïx, calling it "a break". Xigbar goes to Zexion to ask how to make Xemnas fall in love with him. He gives him a love potion. Larxene asks Luxord to go back in time and stop her sleeping with everyone. He fails the mission, and messes up the timeline by making Xaldin drop a bunch of papers and change the order of the organization. In the alternate present, Demyx is smart, Larxene is friendly, Vexen is the leader of the Organization, and everyone else are his lackeys. However, it's Roxas telling him drinking is bad for him that convinces him to go back and try again. He makes things right and goes back, but Larxene is still pregnant. Luxord takes Xigbar's love potion by mistake and starts chasing after him. Unfortunately, the effects of the potion are, according to Zexion, irreversible. Roxas threatens to hurt Demyx if he ever goes near Axel again. When the latter tries to talk to Demyx, he ignores him. Larxene finally tells Xemnas he's one of the potential fathers and he has a brilliant idea to solve the ordeal. Axel gets Demyx to tell him what was up with Roxas, and they plan to get Demyx to say how Axel always talked about Roxas when they were apart. Xemnas has Larxene beaten up to kill the baby, but it turns out she wasn't pregnant. Just fat. Demyx lets it slip to Roxas that Axel told him about them having sex, and only upsets him further. Zexion comes up with a way to cancel out the effects of the love potion: to drop a book on Luxord's head. Roxas goes after Axel with his Keyblade. The latter calms him down by destroying Demyx's Iron Man suit. Demyx and Larxene, upset and worn out by the events, sing a song and dance together. Quotes Trivia Gallery